Incarceration
by Roadd
Summary: Ciel's in jail, but at least he has his newfound friends, Alois, Claude, and Sebastian, or so he thinks. Or maybe they all just want him for themselves.
1. Chapter 1

"Now Ciel, you've brought this upon yourself," sighed Tanaka, Ciel Phantomhive's legal guardian.

"Yes, yes, I know Tana-san, it's just unfair that I have to be sent here. I am a member of the Phantomhive family and a watch-dog of the Queen!" yelled Ciel to anyone who was in the vicinity.

"Oh, shut the hell up, you convict!" countered the police officer that was now escorting him into the prison before them.

"It's not our fault that you decided to do what you you did and your 18th birthday was last week, so you're eligible to go to prison..I'm sorry to say.." added in Tanaka, trying to hold in his grief over losing the boy.

"Whatever, I can't take back what I did, so might as well get these 15 years of prison over and start a new, I suppose,"

"That's the fucking spirit!" chimed in the officer, before taking a long drag on the cigarette he was currently smoking.

"Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?" questioned Ciel grimacing at the sea of smoke floating around him and Tanaka.

"Only on Tuesdays my dear boy, only on Tuesdays. Now Mr. Tanka-"

"Tanaka!" interjected Tanaka correcting the officer rudely.

"Tanaka. It's time for Ciel to face the motherfu-" Ciel and Tanaka both shot him a cold glare.

"To face the music, so I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"Of course, now Ciel, stay out of trouble. I'll come to visit you sometime next week.." With that Tanaka hugged the boy before returning to his car in the parking lot and driving away as the tears streamed down his cheeks.

"So Ciel, lets get down to business!" Ciel followed Officer Thompson, who's nametag he just noticed pinned to the front of his uniform, into the place he would be stuck in for the next 15 years. He took a deep breath, then stepped into the metal death trap, he would soon call his home, regretting what he had done for a split second.

"New meat!" someone screamed from somewhere within the prison, before running towards him with a mob of other inmates in tow. They all crowded around him, eyeing him up and down, taking in the 5'7 boys full figure.

"Now, now, everyone, don't scare the boy, or jump him in his sleep!" Officer Thompson scolded the inmates pushing them aside and escorting Ciel to another room filled with bright orange jumpsuits.

"You will only get 2 of these, and you will have to do your own laundry. Also, you're one cute ass kid so I would be careful round' here if if were you."

"Right..." Ciel shivered at the thought of older men touching him or doing whatever else they had in mind. Thompson handed him his set of clothes and lit another cigarette motioning towards the boy to change into the uniform right there. Ciel complied, reluctantly stripping and replacing his familiar clothes with the bright orange jumpsuit, luckily it smelled clean, much like the laundry detergent Tanaka used to use.

"Well, I ain't much for tours, but I'll take ya to the cafeteria where someone is likely to befriend you." an accent suddenly bled through the officers speech throwing Ciel off a bit. Ciel took one last look at his clothes before following Thompson out of the room and down the hall. The whole place smelled like what he imagined an old person's house would smell like, mildew. After a short stroll to the other end of the hall and a turn to the right they reached a set of double doors that Thompson violently flung open, revealing Ciel to a room full of rough looking men. The room fell silent as they entered and trotted towards a table in the corner that housed 3 men.

"Michaelis, Trancy, Faustus," Thompson nodded his head towards the three men before wrapping his arm around Ciel, pulling him in to an awkward embrace.

"This is Ciel Phantomhive, you guys will be nice to the boy won't cha?"

"We definitely will, officer," replied the tall slender one with midnight blue hair and piercing red eyes.

"Sit down, Ciel," said the one with blonde hair and a jumpsuit that was cut off at the legs,creating a disturbing booty shorts effect. Ciel accepted the offer and sat down in a small chair on the opposite side of the table. He shrunk away at the stares each man was giving him.

"I'm Sebastian Michaelis," said the dark-haired one, holding out his hand for Ciel to shake, but was disappointed when the boy didn't move to return it. He pulled his hand away quickly exchanging a quick unreadable glance with Thompson.

"I'm Alois Trancy!" exclaimed the blonde, who didn't look much older than Ciel.

"And I'm Claude Faustus. It'll be nice to add someone to our trio, now its a quartet, or foursome," he emphasized the word foursome with a devious smirk.

"Shall we go for a little walk around the grounds and give you a proper tour?" asked Sebastian standing and heading towards the exit before anyone could protest. The rest of them followed in silence, walking outside onto the blacktop, where people were shooting hoops and congregating in shady groups, smoking cigarettes.

"Well I have work to attend to, ya'll keep an eye on him now!" called Thompson from inside the cafeteria.

"Well this is the courtyard, nothing much to do out here, so lets move on along," insisted Sebastian already spinning around to leave.

"Michaelis!" came a voice from across the courtyard. Seconds later, a tall hefty man emerged from a group of people, approaching their "quartet".

"Tsk, tsk, you're not going to leave without introducing us to your little friend are you?" Obviously a rhetorical question, the elder walked up to Ciel and placed his hand on his cheek.

"My, aren't you cute," he grinned at the young male before using his other hand to grab Ciel by the waist and pull him into an embrace.

"I could do your body real good," the man told Ciel grinding his hips against the boys.

"Ah!" Ciel cried out in disgust, struggling against the others grip.

"Kelvin! I have not permitted you to touch him!" growled Sebastian, obviously angered by his actions. Sebastian grabbed Kelvin's wrist and yanked hard, sending the man tumbling to the ground.

"You!" yelled Kelvin, pushing himself off the ground only to get kicked back down by Sebastian once more. He grabbed his wrist again and held it firmly gradually increasing the pressure of the hold.

"Don't you ever touch him again.." hissed Sebastian as a satisfying crack echoed off the walls across the courtyard. Kelvin screeched in pain as he toppled over, holding his broken wrist.

"You'll regret this Michaelis!" huffed Kelvin through the throbbing pain.

"Yeah, yeah," was all Sebastian said before walking back into the building with the others following closely.

After a brief tour of 2 laundry rooms, 3 psychiatric rooms, and 5 other rooms that had various uses, Ciel was brought to his cell, which luckily he had to himself.

"My cells on the next floor and Alois and Claude's are across the hall." explained Sebastian, pointing in the direction of each cell.

"Why is yours on the next floor?" Ciel asked in a voice barely audible.

"Well, the higher you go, the more dangerous the people are, you guys are on level 2, while I am on level 3, it all depends on the crime or crimes you committed."

"What did you do?"

"All in good time, little Ciel, all in good time," these people had a problem with repeating phrases, maybe they thought it made it more meaningful and why did this guy smell like cats, Ciel couldn't think of a reasonable answer for that.

"How old are you guys?"

"Old enough," answered Claude, glaring at Ciel through his glasses.

"Okay...well I want to go get comfortable.." With that Ciel ran into his cell and jumped onto the bed covering his head with the memory foam pillow on it. Memory foam? Damn, this place is legit.

"1 day down, 3474 more days to go.." Ciel sighed closing his eyes and drifting into sleep, only to be violently woken up by a pillow being forcefully pushed onto his face. He flailed around trying to stop the attack but he only hit the air, as his breath slowly disappeared and he went unconscious. What happened to not jumping people in their sleep?

* * *

**I was highly disappointed in myself for my last SebastianxCiel fic, so i though i'd give it another go!**


	2. Chapter 2

Ciel stretched out his legs before he rolled over and cuddled into the warm object next to him. He stayed there for a few moments before his mind registered what was going on. He flailed around screaming in a fit of rage before falling to the ground, twisting his ankle as he hit the hard surface.

"Woof!"

"Huh?" he gasped through the pain in his ankle.

"Woof!"

"Whoever you are, why are you barking?" Ciel raised his head as high as he could, but he couldn't figure out who his kidnapper was. He could see the faint glow of red eyes as someone leaned in towards him. He cringed away remembering that Sebastian had red eyes, awaiting the tall slender man.

"Woof!" A naked man pounced on Ciel, licking his face and smiling happily.

"Get off me you pervert!" Ciel screamed, flailing about, trying to get away from his attacker.

"Woof?" Not acknowledging the struggles of Ciel, the man snuggled against him, licking his cheek carelessly. Just as Ciel was about to begin another hissy fit, Sebastian rounded the corner.

"Pluto!" scolded the raven-haired man, entering the cell and removing the silver-haired inmate from Ciel, who was focused on his twisted ankle.

"Who is _that?_" Ciel questioned breathing through his teeth through the pain. He twisted around to get a better look at this so called "Pluto", only to find a shirtless Sebastian holding a naked Pluto who was clinging to him, seemingly blind to his erection. Ciel turned back around hoping that they didn't see the crimson blush that was forming on his cheeks.

"This is Pluto, he uh has a psychological disorder that makes him think hes a dog.." Sebastian glanced towards the barred window in the cell, Ciel noticed this and looked over as well wondering what exactly he was looking at that. It alarmed him that the normal calm and collected demeanor of the other had been broken during the explanation. He could sense the lie in the air.

"That's a lie," Ciel commented calmly, placing his hand on the edge of the bed to hoist himself up.

"Let me help you," Sebastian rushed over dropping Pluto in the process leaving the dog man whimpering on the floor. He placed his hands gently around Ciel's waist and lifted him up easily. Ciel blushed slightly at the touch of the other male before wondering why he had. He leaned into the tall man as he lead him out into the hallway.

"Ciel, may I ask why you wear that eyepatch?," Ciel reached up and touched the eye patch protectively, that he had worn since he was a young child, before thinking of a reasonable response.

"I have a rare form of heterochromia*, so my parents always made me wear this eye patch so I could fit in,"

"Oh? Well, can I see your eye?" Ciel looked up a the man, pausing for a moment before continuing their walk down to the second floor to his cell. Ciel wondered for a moment what Pluto had done to get put onto the third floor but dismissed the thought returning to his current conversation.

"Um..I...Sure, if you want," Without out hesitation Sebastian lifted Ciel's eye patch and stared into the mismatched eyes for a few moments before returning it to its original position.

"I like your eyes, you shouldn't hide them," Ciel's heart skipped a beat at the nonchalant compliment the man had just given him, but he didn't let his expression falter as they finally made it to his cell.

"May I ask you a question then?"

"Speak,"

"Why do you always wear gloves?" Sebastian didn't respond immediately, which Ciel figured it meant that he was thinking up another lie. He swiftly pulled the top half of the jumpsuit back on and buttoned it back up, killing a few more seconds. Ciel frowned slightly, missing the milky skin of the man.

"I have poor circulation in my hands, so I need them for extra warmth and this place is quite filthy, I would never want to touch anything with my bare hands," he said this with a sincere face and a slight smile, making Ciel almost believe it.

"Then, may I see your hands?" Ciel smirked, knowing the man was not going to allow him to do so.

"Sure, if you want," Sebastian grinned right back at Ciel before removing his right glove and holding his hand up to reveal a normal pale hand that matched the rest of his skin. The only thing out of the ordinary was the fact that his nails were painted black.

"You wear nail polish?" Ciel arched an eyebrow giving the man an incredulous look.

"Yes?" Sebastian frowned confused as to why the boy was so put off by his fingernails.

"I just...didn't expect you to be into anything like that, I mean yes you must use a gallon of gel on your hair to get it that perfect, but nail polish..."Ciel trailed off regretting having said anything.

"My hair is naturally like this," Sebastian frowned even more. An awkward silence filled the room, the drip of the faucet in the corner becoming apparent. Ciel broke the moment by reaching out and touching the hand that Sebastian was still holding up. Sebastian tensed up forgetting the position of his hand for a moment, but instantly became relaxed again. Ciel reveled in the intense softness and warmth of Sebastian's hand. He glanced over to see if the man could tell that he had figured out that he was lying about poor circulation, but Sebastian was staring off into another part of the cell. Ciel ran his fingers across the white skin, squeezing each finger gently, before aligning his own hand between those fingers. Just as he was about to intertwine their fingers, Sebastian began to do so as if on cue. Ciel snapped back into reality and pulled his hand away, almost smacking Sebastian in the face.

"Does Ciel, not like to hold hands?" Sebastian giggled.

"I.." Ciel began, but stopped and stared at the man before him. He...giggled. He cringed at the thought before continuing his statement.

"I have nothing against holding hands, it just seems a little odd to do it with another male. Also, you don't seem to have poor circulation, your hands are very warm." He stated bluntly, curious as to what Sebastian's response would be. Sebastian replaced the glove on his vacant hand before replying.

"The gloves keep my hands warm, they have thermal lining on the inside and its not odd with another male, its simply...different," With that he backed away from Ciel cocking his head to one side and giving him a questionable look.

"What?" Ciel scowled turning away from the man staring at him.

"Oh nothing, I was just admiring you," He whispered, his face an expressionless abyss.

"Oh..."

"Now if you will excuse me, I'd like to go fetch a doctor to take a look at your ankle,"

"No, it's okay I only twisted it.." But the man was already gone leaving Ciel confused sitting on his cot in the darkness of his cell.

A few minutes later a woman with long gray hair that was delicately pulled back into a braid, though she didn't look a day over 25, entered the room. Without uttering a word she leaned over picking up Ciel's swollen ankle and eyed it precariously. If not for her long sleeved undershirt, Ciel would have gotten an eyeful of impressive cleavage.

"Um, may I ask your name?" Ciel asked after she had been staring blankly at his ankle for what seemed like hours.

"Hannah," She didn't look up nor ask for his name she simply wrapped his ankle in bandages and set an ice pack on his bed before gathering her things and promptly leaving. Within seconds of her exit, Sebastian rounded the corner, Ciel took note of the lack of sound the man made while walking.

"What?" Ciel had grown tired of silence and decided to start the conversation to avoid any awkward situations.

"I have requested that you either come and stay with me in my cell or I move down here into your cell," Ciel almost choked on his own spit, taking a moment.

"What? Why?" he coughed this time actually choking. Sebastian allowed him to finish his coughing fit before continuing to talk.

"Well, since Kelvin is after you and Pluto kidnapped you, I figured it would be safer for you to be with someone else, to keep you safe, until you become accustomed to living here,"

"What makes you think I can't take care of myself!" Ciel spat, standing up quickly, forgetting his ankle and falling forward. He braced himself for the impact, but was caught by two strong arms and pulled into a warm chest. Sebastian's body was oddly warm, as if he had the flames of hell bottled up inside of him.

"Does this not prove my point?" Ciel could sense the smile upon Sebastian's lips, even though all he could see was the bars of his cell and the hallway outside.

"No, no it doesn't!" He tried to wiggle away from Sebastian, but was only pulled in closer, the heat he emitted engulfing him.

"Ah! Sebastian, why are you so damn hot?" Ciel screeched struggling against his grasp.

"Uh well I-"

"No not that way! Your body temperature is really high!" He interrupted before he could get the wrong idea about his comment.

"_Shit"_ Sebastian cursed to himself before releasing Ciel and letting him limp back over to his bed.

"I'm terribly sorry Ciel, it seems I have a fever," Yet another lie slipped from his lips as he approached the bed Ciel was now perched atop.

"You don't mind if I take a quick nap on your bed, do you? For we have therapy in a few hours," Before Ciel could respond he had already snuggled into Ciel's bed draping his arm across the smaller males chest and pulling him down beside him.

"Sebas-" Ciel looked down only to meet closed eyes. He smiled softly at the cute expression the man held before laying back and drifting off into sleep as well. When Sebastian sensed Ciel was sleep, he opened his eyes and stared up at him knowing that he did not have a fever and definitely did not need any sleep.

* * *

* In anatomy, heterochromia refers to a difference in coloration, usually of the iris but also of hair or skin

**Sorry I'm so lazy, I will try to update more frequently!**


	3. Chapter 3

Ciel reached up and rubbed his sleep encrusted eyes, taking in his surroundings and beginning to register the heavy object on his chest. He looked down at Sebastian's sleeping form below him, almost forgetting that he was technically "sleeping" with another man. He reached down to remove the arm that had him pinned to the bed, but just as he touched Sebastian's sleeve the elder man awoke, blood red eyes shot open, a low growl erupting from the mans throat. Ciel shrunk away frightened at his actions and began to struggle against his grasp.

"Sebastian!" Ciel squeaked, slapping at the man's face. Sebastian jolted awake, barely missing hitting his head on the upper bunk bed.

"I...What happened?" Sebastian huffed out of breath. He pulled his legs into his chest and stared at the boy with a frightened look awaiting a response.

"You're eyes they were more red then usual and you growled.." Ciel wasn't quite sure how to explain what had just happened.

"Oh..." Sebastian sighed in relief, now knowing that he had not injured the boy or mentally scarred him in any way. _I can't believe I actually fell asleep though.._

"Anyway, its time for therapy," Sebastian gracefully got off the bed and held his hand out in an attempt to help Ciel, but the boy slapped his hand away. He grinned as the boy struggled to stand up and limped towards the hallway with him in tow.

"First, we will have group therapy with about 10 other people, then another session with everyone on your floor and then finally you will meet with your personal therapist," explained Sebastian, leading Ciel towards one of the rooms he showed him on his initial tour.

"How often do we have to do this?"

"Only twice a week, the other five days are ours, we can do basically anything we want,"

"Oh..." Ciel was about to ask Sebastian a few more questions, but they had arrived at the room. Sebastian entered the room and everyone turned to look at Ciel. He took a step back, deciding he didn't want to be a part of "group therapy" anymore, but was stopped by Sebastian grabbing his hand and leading him into the room.

"This is Ciel Phantomhive, he's new here and he will be joining our group," Sebastian announced unaware of the confused look the therapist was giving him.

"Um, Sebastian, it says here-"

"He _will_ be joining us," Sebastian interrupted the red headed woman who wore extremely large glasses that shielded her eyes.

"Y-yes!" She blushed slightly at the warm, yet sadistic smile the man gave her. Sebastian led them both to a couple of chairs that were side by side in the circle. Ciel glanced around the room recognizing Claude and Alois, Claude gave him a small nod of the head while Alois stood up on the chair and waved at him maniacally. He noticed a person with long flowing red hair that he assumed was a woman and another man that had a rather large top hat and bangs that hid his eyes completely.

"Okay, so now that everyone is here, why don't we begin. Since we have a new member, why don't we start by saying a little about ourselves. Lau, you go first," She pointed to an Asian man who for some reason had a woman perched upon his lap.

"Well..." He began, but paused for a moment to run his hand up the woman's thigh. "I am Lau and this is Ran Mao, our cell is on the third floor," With that he focused back on Ran Mao, continuing to run his hand up and down her upper leg, signaling that he was done talking.

"Okay then,Undertaker why don't you go next," She motioned towards the man in the top hat.

"Only if you tell me a funny joke," He grinned, sitting up in his chair. The tail on his top hat, snaking around his body carelessly.

"No, that's okay, Alois, your turn,"

"As you know I am Alois Trancy, Earl of the Trancy Estate and once the queens spider, until I burned that village," his voice turned into a whisper as he said burned, his eye dulling away as if remembering the event. He slumped in his chair, staring down at the ground. Ciel decided that he should be weary of the man for he seemed a bit bipolar.

"I'll go next I guess," Claude suggested, assuming the boy was done and no one else would have jumped in. "I am Claude Faustus, my cell is on the second floor,"

"Wow, you guys are pretty boring! I, Ciel, am Grell Sutcliffe!" chimed in the...girl? "And Sebby and I are _deeply_ in loveeeee!" he screeched, somehow now sitting in Sebastian's lap, but only for a moment because he was soon backhanded across the room.

"Sebastian! You should be nicer to Grell, he only wants to express his love for you!" scolded the therapist. "Oh and by the way I'm Mey-Rin," she stated dismissing the face that Grell was still laying on the floor across the room. After a few more introductions and stories about why they were in prison, it was finally Sebastian's turn.

"I am Sebastian Michaelis, that is not my real name, but it is the name that I gave myself. I do not know who my real parents are. I'm in here for well, various reasons..." he trailed off as if in deep thought at what he had revealed.

"It's okay Sebastian, you don't have to tell us about that yet, so moving on," Ciel really didn't pay attention to anything they discussed at the session he was too busy trying to figure out what was wrong with Sebastian. Something seemed to be bothering him ever since his introduction. Once the group therapy was over, he had to do "activities" with the people that were on the second floor. He wouldn't say he made friends, but he learned the names of a few people, Angela, Ash, and Beast, they seemed pretty normal. Although, once again he wondered what they had done to get into prison, but then again he thought it was best he didn't know. Lastly, he was led into a small white room that only held 2 chairs, he sat down in one and waited for his therapist to come in.

"It's nice to finally get to meet you Ciel," A small boy with blonde hair that was pinned to the sides with red clips waltzed in holding a clipboard. He closed the door silently, then took a seat in the chair opposite Ciel.

"Are you my therapist?" Ciel asked giving the small male in front of him a questionable look.

"Yes, I'm Finnian, pleased to meet you," he gave Ciel a warm smile, the first one he had seen in quite a long time.

"So Ciel, what would you like to talk about?"

"Nothing really,"

"Okay, it's normal for you to not want to talk on the first day, we must come to trust one another," understanding that Ciel, wasn't ready to spill his guts to a stranger, Finnian simply asked about his life before prison and about the people he had met here. Their session ended quickly for they didn't have much to talk about. He headed towards the cafeteria for a quick snack, only to be shoved into the laundry room. He stumbled backwards catching himself as he hit a table.

"So I heard that Sebastian is going to be your new roommate," Claude hissed into his ear, as he was now pinning Ciel against the table.

"W-where'd you hear that?" Ciel's voice quivered, confused by the actions of the man before him. He had never really talked much before, so this was a whole new side of him that Ciel had never seen.

"Things get around," Ciel could sense the lust emanating from Claude and filling the room. He tried to push Claude away, but the only response he got was Claude forcefully thrusting his knee into his groin. He unintentionally moaned at the pressure, feeling guilty as soon as the sound escaped from his small pink lips that were slightly parted. Claude took advantage of that and leaned in to capture Ciel's lips in a kiss. He brushed his lips gently across the younger man's, pressing his knee harder against his quivering form. Ciel's mind was battling itself, his mind went hazy from all the emotions swelling up inside of him, disgust, pleasure, confusion, hate, lust. His body went limp for a moment, before he was snapped back into reality by Claude running hi tongue along his neck. Ciel arched his back bucking his hips against Claude's erection. He gasped, reality hitting him in the face like a brick. He began to call out Sebastian's name, not really knowing why, but he found comfort in it. "I wish to deeply desire you.." Claude breathed into his ear.

"_SEBASTIAN!" _He screamed to himself and within a few moments, the door creaked open, a familiar face peering in, but Claude was already gone, folding laundry on the opposite side of the room. Ciel jolted up looking around, in pure shock at the events that had just occurred.

"Sebastian?" Ciel croaked, his voice suddenly leaving him.

"Yes?"

"You...Are you going to the cafeteria?"

"Yes, I was just headed there when I heard some noises coming from this room, but everything seems to be okay," he shot Claude a contradicting glare, curious as to what had really happened before picking Ciel up bridal style and carrying him into the cafeteria.

"What are you doing?" Ciel squirmed in the man's grasp, trying to ignore the disapproving grunts of the people in the cafeteria.

"I'm simply helping you, since you seem to be in a daze, now I'll go get you some food, stay here," Sebastian sat Ciel down at a table with another individual. He had spiky white hair that was covered by a loosely wrapped turban and remarkably tan skin.

"Hello, I'm Agni,"Agni held out his hand which Ciel kindly took and gave a firm shake before releasing.

"I am Ciel Phantomhive," he returned the greeting, glancing over to see Sebastian waiting in line.

"Ah, so you are Ciel, Sebastian told me about you,"

"He did?" he exclaimed a little too loudly, sending apologetic notions towards any eavesdroppers.

"Yes, he said that he requested to room with you, for protection. I, of course, being Prince Soma's loyal servant, understand," Just as his name was mentioned Soma clumsily stumbled over with a bowl of soup and a piece of bread on a tray.

"Agni, I miss your cooking," the man said with a frown, plopping down in a chair and beginning to eat said soup half heatedly, not acknowledging Ciel's presence.

"Prince Soma, this is Ciel Phantomhive, the one Sebastian told us about,"

"Really?" Soma jumped up excitedly almost knocking over his soup, his mood instantly changing.

"Now, now, Soma, don't scare Ciel," Ciel tilted his head back to see Sebastian hovering above him. He carefully placed a tray full of food in front of the boy. He eyed the contents hungrily, tea, a ham sandwich on wheat bread, with 2 slices of Provolone cheese, and a red velvet cake with white icing. How Sebastian acquired such foods, he didn't know, but he didn't care either. He scarfed down everything from his tray while Agni sipped at his soup, complaining like a young child about how bad it tasted.

"Was that food to your liking Ciel?" Sebastian smirked knowing damn well he had.

"Yes.." Ciel responded shrinking away from the male, feeling embarrassed by how barbaric he must have looked. "Aren't you hungry?"

"No," Sebastian retrieved the empty tray from the table and slid it under a white screen, before exiting the cafeteria.

"Well, it was nice meeting you Ciel, Prince Soma and I will be returning to our cell now," with that the two left. Ciel sat in the cafeteria for a while longer before retreating back to his cell as well. Ciel changed out of his jumpsuit, leaving him only in his boxers, before proceeding to the sink to wash his face. The therapy had taken up most of the day and Ciel was quite tired by now. Ciel hopped onto his bed as the guard came by and locked his door, he was about to pull the covers up until he noticed that there was someone else in the bed. He poked the person already knowing who it was.

"Sebastian?"

"Good night Ciel," before Ciel could protest Sebastian once again draped his arm across Ciel and pretended to sleep as well. Just as Ciel was about to drift into sleep, an earth shattering howl erupted from the next floor. His eyes shot open as he looked out into the hallway afraid that whatever had made that noise was out there.

"Shhh, Ciel it's just the wolves outside.." Sebastian patted his head, leaving Ciel even more frightened.

* * *

**Not much happened in this chapter, but I thought I'd introduce a few more characters.**

**Also, I have not yet read the manga, so any problems with any manga characters personalities is due to that.**

**Another chapter coming tomorrow you ask? Quite possibly! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

"Sebastian!" Sebastian could hear his name being called in the distance but he shooed it away.

"Sebastian!" The call came again, this time sounding more urgent and flustered. Sebastian's eyes shot open, nothing seemed out of the ordinary until he looked down to see himself strangling Ciel.

"Seb...as.." Sebastian released his grip on the boys neck before hugging the form below him.

"Ciel, I'm...I'm so sorry!"

"Seb...astian...you must have...been having...a really intense...dream..." coughing out a response Ciel gripped his neck rubbing it softly.

"I..yes it was quite a dream.."

"And Sebastian, could you stop hugging me, you're making me sweat!" Sebastian pulled away a little only inches away from the others face.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Sebastian breathed into Ciel's neck. A faint blush formed on the younger mans cheek. Ciel let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"I..." but before he could answer Sebastian had leaned in even closer his lips brushing against Ciel's.

"I would be devastated if I had hurt you,"

"S-s-sebastian...really...I-i"cutting Ciel off, Sebastian closed the small gap between their lips, pressing his lips firmly against Ciel's. Ciel froze not knowing what to do, but Sebastian took the initiative and licked Ciel's lower lip asking for entrance. Ciel, now in a daze, complied wearily opening his mouth only to have his own tongue attacked by Sebastian's. It snaked it's away around Ciel's mouth, moving around as if searching for something. Although, Ciel was quite inexperienced, this being his first kiss, he used his own tongue to fight against Sebastian, not thinking that he could just push him away with his hands. Sebastian ran his hand along the boy's side, using his other hand to cup Ciel's cheek. Ciel bucked his hips into Sebastian, as the elder grazed over his groin. Ciel snapped back into reality as he felt Sebastian's very prominent erection. He pulled away from the kiss, staring up at the beautiful man before him speechless.

"Did you not like that Ciel?" Sebastian purred into Ciel's ear, breathing slightly heavier.

"What was that for?" was all Ciel could say.

"Nothing, you just looked so tempting," Ciel cringed as the word tempting left the man's lips.

"And what about that?" Ciel blushed pointing towards Sebastian's bulging pants.

"I just got a little too excited is all. Would you like to help me with my little problem?" Ciel glared up at the man knowing damn well it was not a "little" problem.

"No, thank you," Ciel placed his hands on the mans chest to push him away, but pulled them away instantly as Sebastian's body heat began to burn his hands.

"What the! You burned me!" Ciel shrieked shaking his hands to cool them off.

"And I'll just keep getting hotter, unless you help me,"

"Why me? Why can't you help yourself?"

"Hmm, fine I guess I could," with that Sebastian removed himself from atop Ciel and removed his jumpsuit. The lack of light coming in from the window told Ciel that it was till early morning, so no one would be walking by to see him in the act. Sebastian rubbed himself through his...cat boxers. A moan slipped through partially parted lips as Sebastian laid back on the bed for better access. He started slowly rubbing small circles, until finally he slipped his hand into his boxers and continued the action. Ciel was beyond embarrassed by the scene before him, but he just couldn't tear his eyes away. Once Sebastian was good and ready he kicked off his boxers hurriedly, showing Ciel 7 ½ inches of pure unadulterated glory. Ciel's breath hitched in his throat as everything started to register in his mind. He pulled a pillow over his lap to try and conceal his "little" problem.

"Ciel would you like to help me now?" Sebastian questioned ignoring the fact that he was completely naked and fully aroused. Ciel was lost for words at this point and didn't respond.

"Suit yourself," the raven-haired man continued his ministrations, taking his member into his hand and beginning to pump. "Nya!" Sebastian cried out in pleasure starting to pump faster. He reached up with his other hand and began toying with his nipple between his fingers. Ciel was now painfully aroused, grinding his hips into the pillow above him hoping to create some friction. He looked over to see that Sebastian had his eyes closed. Without thinking, he thrust his hand into his jumpsuit, using the pillow as a shield. Ciel began pumping ferociously hoping to finish before Sebastian did.

"Ah!" Ciel moaned out before leaning over and biting the pillow to stifle his moans. His pumping became even more vigorous in an attempt to finish in record time. Wanting to hurry the process along, he used his other hand to playfully tickle his balls and every now and then dip into his cavern. The pillow wasn't really helping him hide his moans anymore.

"Having fun?" Ciel looked over to see Sebastian still fully aroused but laying on his side head propped up on one hand and one leg bent upward, much like a male model.

"Sh-shut up!" Ciel's dignity had gone out the window a long time ago and now he was just trying to relieve himself. In one swift movement, Sebastian grabbed the pillow and flung it somewhere within the cell and then straddled the boy once again. Ciel who was somehow now naked also, panted and tried to roll out from under the man only to rub their erections together.

"Mmm...Ciel that feels good," Sebastian chuckled before grinding his hips into the younger males again. Ciel blushed deeply before giving in and leaning up to to kiss Sebastian. Sebastian was a little surprise by this but soon regained his composure and continued to kiss Ciel, bucking his hips downwards frequently.

"Ng..Seb..astian!" Ciel moaned into the man's mouth wrapping his arms around him, ignoring the unbearable heat he was giving off. As Sebastian felt himself reaching the edge, he took both his and Ciel's cocks into his hand and pumped them together. A few pumps and they both came at the same time, collapsing onto the bed and panting heavily.

"S-sebastian," Ciel huffed finally starting to come down from his high.

"Yes?"

"Why do you have cat boxers?"

Sebastian laughed to himself knowing that whatever moment they had just been having it was gone. "Well, cats are amazing creatures,"

"Oh..."

"What?" Sebastian rolled off the boy but still held his gaze feeling a little offended.

"Well..I just didn't expect you to like something so..cute," Ciel winced away from the overpowering stare Sebastian was giving him.

"Oh, but I love cute things," Sebastian cooed, leaning in to kiss Ciel's neck before rolling off the bed and putting his clothes back on. "Well, you still have a couple more hours to sleep, so you might as well take advantage of it," the raven-haired man approached Ciel and placed a now re-gloved hand on his forehead and Ciel immediately drifted into sleep.

Ciel awoke a couple hours later, still naked and sticky. He sighed thinking the events that transpired last night were all a dream until he noticed the burn marks on his arms and legs. Oh, what a night he had had.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter, but I thought it was time for Sebby and Ciel to have a little alone time ;)**

**To those who are opposed to alternate Ciel pairings I apologize, for he is about to whore it up! So, Beware!**


	5. Chapter 5

Tendrils of light illuminated the small cell occupied by Ciel, casting shadows through the barred window. He contemplated washing himself in the sink, but figured it would more appropriate to take a shower, considering he hadn't actually taken one since he had gotten to prison. He grabbed his extra jumpsuit to change into and his toothbrush then made his way down the hall to the showers. Luckily, he had the entire room to himself so he could revel in the flow of the hot water. Once Ciel turned the water on, he jumped under it, letting the liquid wash away his worries, if only for a moment. His mind slowly wandered to last night and the way Sebastian's perfectly chiseled abs and creamy skin looked. Ciel had never had a girlfriend, but he never would have considered himself gay. Oh, what prison can do to you. Lost in his own thoughts, Ciel didn't hear the door open and the footsteps of someone inching towards him. Ciel squeaked as ice cold hands snaked their way around his waist.

"Good Morning, Ciel," came a voice from behind him, the pitch was too high to be Sebastian or Claude, so he assumed it was Alois.

"Alois?"

"Aww, how'd you know? I wanted to surprise you!" Alois pouted, still hugging Ciel from behind.

"Lucky, guess," Ciel shrugged trying to wiggle out of the awkward embrace.

"Now, now, I just want to spend a little quality time with you, Ciel," Alois licked Ciel's neck running his hands up his chest to his nipples and giving them a playful squeeze. Ciel's instincts told him to run, but last night something inside him had snapped and it wasn't about to let him run out on this possibly pleasurable situation.

"You're a virgin, right?" Alois whispered into Ciel's ear causing him to slightly arch his back and lean into the blond-man.

"Um.."

"It's okay, I can fix that, but first a little foreplay is in order," with that Alois flipped Ciel around so he was facing him and leaned in to capture his lips in a quite forceful kiss. He pushed Ciel against the wall, letting the shower still run, steaming up the entire room. Alois reached down to where his jumpsuit was on the floor and retrieved a scarf, he immediately tied Ciel's hands together behind his back.

"Alois?" Ciel panted still winded from their make out session. Ciel's head whipped to the right as Alois' hand slapped his left cheek, leaving a noticeable red mark.

"What the fuck?"

"Just shut up and enjoy," Alois demanded kneeling before Ciel and taking his erect member into his mouth. Ciel moaned out in pleasure, his legs almost giving out, but Alois held him up with one hand.

Alois was mumbling something in the back of his throat, low guttural sounds that vibrated Ciel's entire length. The sensation was too much for Ciel as he edged towards his climax. Just as Ciel was about to cum, Alois pulled away and jerked Ciel down into a rough kiss. "I can't let you cum just yet!" Alois growled, standing up and flipping Ciel around again. Without hesitation, Alois shoved 2 fingers into Ciel's ass.

"That hurts!" Ciel protested, struggling against the pain as tears streamed down his face. The blond-haired man didn't respond, he simply grabbed a handful of Ciel's hair and yanked it hard. Ciel decided it was best to stay quiet. The man continued to assault Ciel with his fingers, finally adding a third and scissoring them about. Alois continued to push deeper until he hit a certain spot that caused Ciel to cry out in pleasure.

"Found. It." Alois sang, before continuing to thrust his fingers into Ciel hitting the spot every time.

"Nya! Alois!" Ciel cried out, wanting more from the man.

"What? Do you want something?" Alois teased, pulling Ciel's head back to nip at his neck, leaving tiny red marks.

"Y-yes!" Ciel pleaded, bucking his hips back in time with Alois' thrusting fingers.

"What do you want Ciel?" Alois hissed, knowing he wouldn't be able to restrain himself much longer.

"I-I want you to-"

"ALOIS!" someone called from the other side of the room. Ciel and Alois both looked over to see Claude watching them. Reluctantly, Alois removed his fingers from Ciel and untied his hands, letting him drop to the ground. Ciel struggled to catch his breath as he tried to form a comprehensible sentence.

"Claude, its not..."

"Oh, it's exactly what it looks like," Alois cut Ciel off sending Claude a rather devious grin before re-clothing himself and exiting the shower room.

"Ciel, are you okay?" Claude asked not taking his eyes off of Ciel's boner.

"Y-yes, I'm fine, I-i'm just going to finish taking my shower now.." Ciel turned away from the male feeling incredibly embarrassed. Claude decided not to take advantage of the situation...this time. He left, leaving Ciel alone in the shower once again. After Ciel finished taking his shower and relieving himself, from his little mishap with Alois, he made his way to the courtyard. He went to sit on a bench on the far side of the courtyard away from everyone when he realized that he hadn't seen Sebastian all morning. Ciel laid back closing his eyes and breathed in the metallic stench of the old industrial building. He opened his eyes when he sensed somewhere was near him, to his dismay it was Baron Kelvin and a few other dangerous looking individuals.

"Well, well, well, would ya look'a here, little Ciel's all alone. Where's your watch dog Sebastian, eh?"

Kelvin and the others snickered as if sharing an inside joke.

"How would I know, Sebastian doesn't have to tell me everything he does," Ciel countered crossing his arms over his chest, trying to look more composed than he felt.

"Oh really?" Kelvin leaned in close, his putrid breath causing Ciel to gag.

"Dear god, when was the last time you brushed your teeth?" Ciel coughed, covering his nose and leaning back away from his mouth.

"What did you say!"

"Is there a problem here?" Agni asked as he strolled towards the fiasco with Soma, Undertaker, and Grell in tow.

"N-no.."Kelvin and his posse retreated from the scene. Ciel sighed in relief smiling at Agni showing him a silent thanks.

"So you're being targeted by Kelvin," Agni stated taking a seat across from Ciel with Soma, Grell and Undertaker sitting on either side of Ciel.

"So it seems," Ciel half smiled, half frowned, knowing it was a pretty lousy fate. "Besides that, have you seen Sebastian?"

"I saw him this morning, he said he had some things to take care of and for me to keep an eye on you for him, because you seem to always be in some sort of trouble,"

"Not true!" Ciel tried to defend himself, but knew he was prone to disasters. "Hey Undertaker, I've got a joke for you!"

"Oh, really?" Undertaker leaned in towards him, smiling creepily and breathing quite heavily.

"Yes...So, a man escapes from prison where he has been for 15 years. He breaks into a house to look for money and guns and finds a young couple in bed. He orders the guy out of bed and ties him to a chair, while tying the girl to the bed he gets on top of her, kisses her neck, then gets up and goes into the bathroom. While he's in there, the husband tells his wife: "Listen, this guy's an escaped convict, look at his clothes! He probably spent lots of time in jail and hasn't seen a woman in years. I saw how he kissed your neck." If he wants sex, don't resist, don't complain, do whatever he tells you. Satisfy him no matter how much he nauseates you. This guy is probably very dangerous. If he gets angry, he'll kill us. Be strong, honey. I love you." To which his wife responds: "He wasn't kissing my neck. He was whispering in my ear. He told me he was gay, thought you were cute, and asked me if we had any Vaseline. I told him it was in the bathroom. Be strong honey. I love you too!"" Everyone busted out laughing, everyone except Undertaker that is.

"What's the Vaseline for?" Undertaker asked cutting everyone's laughter short.

"Well...um.." Ciel began, but didn't feel comfortable explaining it to the man.

"Hold on! I'm a prisoner! So all I have to do is tie Sebby-chan to a chair and I can have him!" Grell declared standing on the table, feeling accomplished.

"Not exactly Grell..." Ciel mentally scolded himself for even telling the joke.

"But you just said.."

"Grell, please sit down..." Agni sighed, tugging at the man's pants to get him off the table.

"Oh, but my love for Sebastian is like a stampede of horses, every time I see that man, my heartbeats speeds up tenfold, he is my Romeo!" Grell danced around the table, ignoring the hold Agni had on his pants.

"Anyone else hungry?" questioned Soma who had been strangely quiet this whole time.

"Yes!" Ciel and Agni chimed in, standing up to leave before anyone could protest, Grell reluctantly hopped off the table following behind Soma.

"But what about the Vaseline!" yelled Undertaker from across the courtyard.

* * *

"So what do you guys do for fun around here?" Ciel asked through a mouthful of salad.

"Eh, nothing really, I think the most fun thing we've ever done is Pluto tipping," Soma replied leaning into Agni as if he were tired.

"You mean the guy Pluto?"

"No the-" Agni nudged Soma cutting him off mid sentence. "Nothing, its not that fun anyway,"

"Oh.." Ciel eyed them suspiciously, wondering what secrets they were keeping from him. "Anything else?"

"Hmm, maybe, modifying our jumpsuits, but the warden yelled at us and made us get new ones, except Alois, he's able to get away with booty shorts for some reason,"

"Wow, you guys are pretty lame," Ciel deadpanned.

"Yes, yes, we are, did you just realize that?" Agni chuckled lightly, wrapping an arm around Soma who seemed tired. Before Ciel could respond an all too familiar sound came from outside shaking the entire building. Everyone ran outside and looked up to see a giant white dog rampaging around the courtyard. Ciel's eyes widened as he saw Sebastian atop the wild dog.

"Down boy!" Sebastian called and as if on cue, it disappeared transforming into Pluto. Sebastian fell to the ground with grace, cradling Pluto in his arms. He sat the naked man on the ground then proceeded towards a dumbfounded Ciel.

"Se-Sebastian! What was that?" Ciel screeched, not believing his eyes.

"That, Ciel, is our escape," Sebastian smirked.

"Hey guys, I got some Vaseline!" Undertaker called from behind them. Ciel laughed to himself wondering if he should have told Undertaker what it was for.

* * *

**Poor Undertaker :)**

**I'm deciding how much longer I should make this...**


	6. Chapter 6

"I'll show you what the Vaseline is for," Alois said, letting out a cackle as he approached the gang.

"Really?" exclaimed Undertaker, following Alois back into the cafeteria.

Ciel watched them walk away feeling sorry for Undertaker. "So what do you mean our escape?" Ciel questioned, turning back towards Sebastian.

"Shh! I'll explain everything later!" Sebastian grabbed Ciel's arm and led him back into the building dragging him up the stairs to his old cell, which still held a few of his belongings that he had been meaning to get. Sebastian peeked out of the cell and glanced both ways making sure no one was there before going to sit beside Ciel on the bed. "As you may have already guessed, this is not your everyday prison."

"What do you mean?" Sebastian gave him a strained look before continuing.

"Well...for one Pluto is a giant dog!"

"Oh, that, well..."

"And this third floor not only holds hardcore criminals, but also-"

"Sebastian Michaelis," Sebastian turned startled, mentally scolding himself for not noticing William T. Spears' presence.

"Yes?" Sebastian responded ready for the worst.

"Were you about to release unauthorized information to this prisoner?"

"No, not at all sir, we were simply having a casual conversation,"

"Is that so? Well considering your previous behavior, I have reason to suspect that you're lying, as you are a level 3 criminal,"

"I do not believe that that is substantial evidence,"

"We shall see, please follow me Michaelis," with that William T. Spears proceeded to leave with Sebastian following closely behind him. Before they were out of sight Sebastian turned around and smiled at Ciel, leaving him dumbfounded and on the wrong floor. Ciel sprinted down the stairs knowing that if he were caught by the wrong person, it would be the end of him. Once in his cell he removed his eye patch and splashed water onto his face, hoping it would reveal some answers. Unfortunately, he was still as confused as ever. After he dried his face on a towel, he eyed himself in the mirror, his gaze slowly falling onto his mismatched eye. He jumped a little at the sight of his eye's design pulsating and spinning. Thoroughly intrigued by this new discovery, he leaned closer and closer until his head began to pound. He fell to the floor screaming and holding his head, feeling as though it was about to split apart. His vision became hazy and he reached out for help, but no one was around, and he soon fell unconscious.

_Ciel opened his eyes slowly, not recognizing his surroundings. His vision was still a bit blurry but he could make out a person sitting in a chair in the middle of a room. Muffled voices echoed throughout the windowless room, but all Ciel could make out was fragmented sentences. _

"_Tel...Se...wh..are...how...did..." Ciel struggled to understand, until finally his sight and hearing became crystal clear. He recognized the person in the chair it was Sebastian, although the people talking to him were unknown, due the black robes they wore._

"_Sebastian Michaelis, we will ask you one last time. How did you do it!" _

"_I refuse." was all Sebastian said before a whip cracked across his chest, leaving a deep red mark that oozed blood, though it didn't seem to effect him, for he was already covered in numerous other injuries. Ciel called out to Sebastian but his voice could not reach him or any of the other individuals occupying the room. _

"_Fine, be it that way, but we are not finished here. You WILL tell us, one way or another." _with that final statement the room went black and Ciel awoke on the floor of his cell panting heavily and in a daze.

"_SEBASTIAN!" _he shrieked in his mind, he had to find him. He stumbled out of his cell, his ankle not fully healed from his fall a couple days before. Just as he was about to round the corner he ran into someone's chest.

"Ciel?" a familiar voice questioned. Ciel looked up and locked eyes with the raven-haired man, relief washed over him. _It must have been a dream, but just to make sure.. _Without warning Ciel unzipped the top half of the man's jumpsuit to reveal flawless, unscathed skin. He ran his hands over it, enjoying the wonderful feel and relief he received from it until he realized exactly what he was doing. He froze and removed his hands before looking up to meet devious eyes.

"I..uh...I got bit by a mosquito...and I was making sure that you didn't..." Before Sebastian could respond Ciel, was gone. In a flat out sprint Ciel made his way down to the cafeteria, where he spotted Agni and ran over to him. Out of breath he skidded to a halt in front of the man.

"C-Ciel? Are you okay?" he almost screamed, frightened at the scene before him.

"Oh. Yeah. I'm fine. Just thought I'd do a little exercise," Ciel managed to get out.

"Oh.."

"Burn off those extra calories!" Feeling more stupid than ever, he turned away from Agni and went to sit in the corner at a table by himself. Just when he thought he was in the clear, Sebastian, waltzed around the corner and to his horror, was walking straight for him. Sebastian pulled up a chair and sat across from him at the table. Unable to make eye contact Ciel, stared at the wall beside him.

"Are you okay Ciel?"caught off guard by the tenderness in the man's voice Ciel stuttered.

"J-j-just fine, t-thank you,"

"Well, you didn't seem to be," the usual mocking voice was back.

"As I said, mosquitoes bit me, I just wanted to check you,"

"I think you're lying," at that Ciel finally made eye contact with the grinning man.

"Okay, fine you're right." Sebastian frowned and scooted his chair closer to Ciel.

"Tell me,"

"I just...had a dream that you were being interrogated...and tortured, so I got scared and ran to look for you and then I had to check to make sure it wasn't real,"

Sebastian looked thoroughly surprised before his normal expressionless mask returned. "Oh, were you worried about me?" he snickered.

"Shut Up! No, I wasn't!"

"It's okay Ciel, but you could have just asked, you know,"

"Well! Uh..yeah,"

"But I must say, I prefer your method," Ciel looked up to see Sebastian winking at him.

"Whatever, you pedophile! Anyway, what were you trying to tell me before?"

"We can't talk about that now, but everything will be explained in due time. Besides, there are clues all around you," before their conversation could continue Angela interrupted.

"Hello Sebastian," she spoke politely. Sebastian didn't respond.

"You're Angela, right?" Ciel broke in.

"That's right and you're Ciel, I believe,"

"Right, nice to meet you," Ciel held out his hand and she shook it firmly smiling brightly. "Would you like to join us?"

"No! She can't," Sebastian growled all of a sudden.

"Sebby's right, I have to go," Not even glancing at the man, she exited the cafeteria.

"Sebby..." Ciel thought aloud.

"I would prefer you not refer to me as such, its rather demeaning,"

"Oh, okay, I wasn't going to..."

"Are you hungry?"

"No, not really,"

"Stay here, I'll get you some food,"

"But-" but Sebastian was gone and Ciel was once again alone. Out of the corner of his eye Ciel caught a glimpse of white hair.

"Angela!" he exclaimed, but it wasn't Angela, it was Ash. "Oh, sorry, I thought you were Angela,"

"Oh, no, I'm Ash, Angela is my sister," his smile was just as bright and welcoming as his sister's.

"Oh, well do you know anything about her and Sebastian's relationship? It seems a bit strained," Ash frowned.

"I don't know, sorry," the smile returned.

"Okay, sorry for asking," after a moment or two, Ash turned and left, just as Sebastian returned with a tray full of delicacies from some unknown location.

"It's best you stay away from them,"

"Who? Angela and Ash?"

"Correct,"

"But they seem nice,"

"Looks can be deceiving, you should know that by now. Now, eat," Ciel obeyed and began to slowly sip his tea and nibble at a sandwich.

"Hey, Sebastian, why don't you ever eat anything?" Sebastian took hold of the hand that Ciel was holding the sandwich in and guided to his mouth before promptly taking a bite.

"Hey! That's mine!" whined Ciel, pulling his hand back and hugging his food protectively. Sebastian responded by licking his lips.

"You have crumbs on your face, idiot!" Ciel taunted.

"Would you mind removing them for me?"

Ciel sighed before taking his napkin and gingerly wiping away the remains of the sandwich from the elder man's face. "Thank you,"

"Whatever, just don't eat my food," Ciel was almost finished with his meal when Undertaker staggered up to the table looking completely frightened and traumatized.

"I know what the Vaseline is for.." he whispered.

"Poor Undertaker," Ciel and Sebastian stated in unison.

* * *

I'm going to **TRY** to finish this story, before school starts. Key word is try! Terribly sorry for the long wait.


	7. Chapter 7

A few weeks had passed and nothing out of the ordinary had happened, which Ciel was quite happy about. Ciel had grown accustomed to the monotonous routine that was prison and had become content with the way his life was going to be.

The guards were on their final patrol of the night, mindlessly locking the prisoners away until the onset of a new day. Ciel rolled over to face Sebastian, whom he had finally accepted as his roommte but not after much difficulty.

"Goodnight Ciel," Sebastian yawned and closed his eyes, still masquerading his need for sleep.

"Wait Sebastian. Can you please explain some things to me now?"

Sebastian gathered his thoughts before replying, "Okay Ciel, but I cannot tell you through talking, I must show you through another means,"

"What do you mean?"

"This prison has very talented eavesdroppers, so nothing of importance must be spoken in the open, but there is a way,"

"Okay."

"To initiate it, we must first perform a ritual of sorts,"

"Begin."

"As you wish," a pair of warm, moist lips softly pressed against Ciel's own and he pulled away instantly confused at the man's actions.

"W-what are you doing?" Ciel pulled away, wiping his lips hurriedly.

"It is a part of the ritual,"

"What kind of ritual is this exactly?"

"You'll just have to find out," before Ciel could protest, Sebastian had straddled and pinned him down to the bed. "Now, if you would like this to be enjoyable I would advise you not to struggle,"

"What are you-" but Ciel's words were cut short by Sebastian crashing his lips into Ciel's once more in a sloppy yet passionate kiss. The raven-haired man ran his hands up the younger mans sides, sending shivers down his body. Ciel was in a daze, he had never been touched so intimately and the feeling was quite foreign to him. As Ciel was already in his boxers, Sebastian used that to his advantage and ran his tongue from the boy's neck down to a perky nipple. He snaked his tongue around it, giving it quick licks and nipping at it softly. "Nya! S-sebastian, don't..don't do that!" Ciel whined, but made no attempts to push the man away.

"Oh, but your face is so adorable when you're in pleasure," while Ciel was distracted by Sebastian's handy mouth work, he took the opportunity to caress the boy's inner thigh with one of his gloved hands.

"T-take your gloves o-off," Ciel protested, trying to remove them himself.

"I cannot, at least not yet that is"

"But, it's not the same,"

"Shh.." when Sebastian was happy with his work on the boys nipples, he turned his attention to Ciel's growing erection. He cupped his member through his boxers and began to make tiny circles, causing Ciel to writhe in blind pleasure.

"Y-you pervert, get your hands...off me," Ciel hissed through moans and pants.

"But this is all a part of the ritual, young one," Sebastian grinned, his own erection becoming more and more unbearable by the minute.

"You really are a pedophile,"

"Or maybe you have a thing for older men,"

"How old are you anyway?" Sebastian chuckled softly before, sliding Ciel's boxers off and taking his rock hard member into his mouth. Ciel bit his lip hard to try to conceal his screams of pleasure. Sebastian pulled away for a moment to kiss Ciel, licking his lower lip to ask for entrance, Ciel complied, now in no position to deny him. Sebastian's taste was electrifying and sweet, quite addicting. After a while Sebastian pulled away receiving a small whimper from the boy.

"Oh? You liked that?" Ciel angrily pulled the man down into another aggressive kiss, this one leaving Sebastian in a daze. "Oh my, someone's eager. But I don't want you to bite your cute little lips, I want to hear your moans of pleasure," the raven-haired man moved back down and engulfed Ciel's entire cock into his mouth deep throating him hungrily. The scene in front of Ciel was so damn erotic, the beautiful slender man, with dark lust filled eyes, crazily sucking away at his needy cock. All his better judgment was drowned out by his lust, all he wanted now was Sebastian. Losing control, Ciel grabbed a handful of Sebastian's hair and pulled him down harder, bucking his hips up in time to meet his mouth. Overwhelmed by the feeling, Ciel failed to notice that Sebastian was sweating and starting to lose his composure. Sebastian emitted a low guttural growl in the back of his throat that sent Ciel over the edge.

"Sebastian!" Ciel cried out his name as he spilled his seed deep inside the man's mouth. Sebastian licked up every drop before pulling away.

"My, my Ciel, you're quite tasty," the elder man retorted licking his lips playfully.

"Gross!" Ciel blushed before pulling his knees against his chest in embarrassment.

"Well it seems that phase one of the ritual was a success."

"Phase one? What are you talking about! I thought that was the ritual!" Ciel screeched finally taking into account that Sebastian didn't look so well.

"No my dear Ciel, there is much more to come before the ritual is complete,"

"What a rip-off!"

"Hmph,"

"Um, Sebastian, are you okay?"

"I'm fine," the man breathed out, slightly out of breath.

"You don't look so well," Ciel crawled over to Sebastian and placed a hand on his shoulder only to pull it back instantly. "S-sebastian, you're burning up!"

"Yeah, it's nothing really," Sebastian winced as he motioned to stand up only to fall back down.

"Sebastian!" Ciel jumped forward to catch the man, gritting his teeth and closing his eyes as Sebastian's skin began to burn him. He looked down to see that Sebastian had a full on erection. Without thinking Ciel undid Sebastian's jumpsuit and began to slowly jerk him off, taking breaks in between so his hand wouldn't burn. Slowly the heat started to lessen and Ciel took that opportunity to put his mouth around the tip. This brought Sebastian back to reality.

"Ciel! You sh-shouldn't!" but Ciel didn't reply, he simply continued to suck on Sebastian's cooling dick. Sebastian threw his head back in ecstasy, he had never felt anything this amazing before. "Ciel, I'm going to..." Ciel sped up and pulled Sebastian's hips up in time with his mouth until the man came hard into his mouth. Ciel gagged and pulled away with a mouthful of Sebastian's cum. He struggled to swallow it all, but somehow managed to get it all down, grimacing at the bitter taste, then went back to clean up any remains on Sebastian's member. When he was finished, he turned his back to Sebastian.

"Well now you're not hot,"

"Only temperature wise," Sebastian whispered wrapping his arms around the younger male's waist and pulling him into an embrace from behind. Ciel stared wide eyed at the wall ahead of him confused by the affection. "Thank you," and with that Ciel drifted off to sleep.

Ciel awoke to an empty cell and to his surprise he was actually re-clothed in a new jumpsuit. He groggily stretched himself out and then got up to exit the cell. Ciel realized that even though he had been through many therapy sessions he still didn't know what anyone had done to get into prison. But then again no one knew why he was there, I suppose some things are better left untold. Lost in his thoughts, Ciel failed to see the beginning of the flight of stairs and proceeded to tumble down them, quite ungracefully. As he hit the bottom, he mentally scolded himself for being so careless. Maybe he was useless without Sebastian. No! What was he thinking! He brushed himself off thoroughly and smoothed his hair down to erase any evidence of his clumsiness. Oddly enough, Ciel had apparently ended up in a part of the prison that he had never seen before. Since it was on the first floor he assumed that it was safe to continue on. Ciel attempted to open a few doors, but they were all locked, but luckily the last door on the hall opened. In the corner of the room, a man was crouched down petting what looked like a kitten.

"Hello?" Ciel cautiously knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" a husky voice responded.

"Ciel?"

"Ciel!" the man turned around quickly and to Ciel's surprise it was Sebastian.

"Sebastian!" Sebastian didn't respond just simply went back to petting the cat. "Sebastian!" Ciel exclaimed running over to the man.

"Cats are such marvelous creatures,"

"I guess, but why do you have one!"

"I found it outside and I just couldn't leave it, so I brought it here,"

"Is that even allowed?"

"Who knows," Cuddling the kitten close to him Sebastian looked up at Ciel with an innocent expression that could only be described as fucking adorable. Ciel blushed slightly looking away.

"So..uh..I guess I'll leave," feeling almost jealous of the cat Ciel turned to leave only to be jerked back down into Sebastian's lap and the kitten was placed onto his.

"Tonight we move into phase 2, my little Ciel," he breathed in the boys ear, nuzzling him like he had previously done to the kitten. Ciel reveled in the sweet caresses Sebastian was giving him, but only for a minute.

"Since when do you own me?" Ciel placed the kitten on the floor and jumped up heading towards the door. Ciel could hear the man's chuckles as he rounded the corner out of the room. Before it was time for "phase 2", Ciel decided it was time to do a little information gathering.

Outside on the courtyard, the gang was hanging out at their usual table. Ciel put on his friendliest face and approached them, sliding in beside Alois. "Hey Alois,"

"Ciel!" Alois screeched hugging him tightly.

"So I was wondering if you guys would tell me why you are in here," all conversation ceased and everyone stared at him in silence. "Oh, sorry, I understand," pouting his lip out for everyone to see he slowly dragged back into the cafeteria. Before he could fully get into the room, Claude was already in front of him.

"How did you get in here before me? You were just outside,"

"What did you want to know?"

"What did you and Alois do to get in here?"

"I am, like Sebastian, sleeping in Alois' cell for his own protection, I am also supposed to be on the third floor,"

"Oh.." Ciel suddenly felt like his plan to "seduce" everyone into giving him the information wasn't going to work. "Well you don't have to tell me,"

"You shouldn't be spending so much time with Sebastian, you know,"

"What?"

"He's not who he says he is,"

"What do you mean?" Ciel inched closer, curious as to what Claude as talking about.

"Claude!" William T. Spears appeared behind Ciel. Ciel jumped backwards into Claude, as William had come out of nowhere. "Please follow me," and just like Sebastian, Claude followed William off to who knows where. Ciel decided to go back to his cell and await phase 2. Oh boy.

* * *

**I'm probably dragging this out too much and making it more confusing...**


	8. Chapter 8

Ciel slowly walked back to his room, surveying his surroundings and attempting to come to some conclusions but to no avail. He was a few steps away from his cell, when someone ran into the back him him, knocking him into the hard concrete floor. The person was shrieking and holding their head ,Ciel caught a glimpse of blonde hair and assumed it was Alois.

"Alois? Are you okay?" Ciel yelled over the boys incessant screaming.

"No! No! They're hurting him again! Make it stop! Please!" The blonde- haired boy was now sitting against the wall in the fetal position rocking back and forth.

"Alois..." Ciel managed to get up from the floor and walk over to the boy and drape his arm around his shoulders.

"Alois...I don't understand what's wrong,"

"Claude, they're hurting my Claude,"

"What? Well let's go help him!" Ciel said hurriedly, attempting to hoist Alois up, but he wouldn't budge.

"There's nothing we can do.." Ciel was out of ideas, so did the only thing he could.

"_Sebastian!"_ he called out to his friend in his mind and just like clockwork Sebastian rounded the corner. Ciel would have to ask Sebastian about that later.

"What are you guys doing?" Sebastian inquired folding his arms across his chest seeming thoroughly uninterested in whatever activity they were partaking in.

"Alois said that someone is hurting Claude,"

"Oh..." Sebastian tensed for a second but kept his face expressionless.

"Oh? We have to help him for Alois' sake!" Ciel was basically yeling now.

"Calm down, I know where he is, I will go retrieve him, so wait here," before Ciel could protest the raven-haired man had already walked away leaving Ciel with a broken Alois. A few minutes later Sebastian returned with Claude in tow.

"Claude!" Alois lunged toward the man hugging him tightly. "I was so scared,"

"Don't worry, I'm okay," Claude responded with a surprisingly soothing tone. Ciel stared at the scene before him, not really knowing why, but he couldn't rip his eyes away until he felt someone looking at him. He looked over to see Sebastian smirking at him.

"Ciel, do you want to hug me like that?" Sebastian eyed him playfully waiting for a response.

"You wish!" Ciel broke the mans intense stare and made his way back to his cell where he flopped on the bed, not really sure what to think of what just happened. Ciel was laying on his stomach so he didn't hear or see the raven-haired man approach him from the hallway and lay his body on top of Ciel's.

"Sebastian...get off," Ciel struggled a bit but couldn't budge the man.

"Oh no Ciel I cannot do that for it is time for phase 2,"

"What? But it's the middle of the day, someone might...see," Ciel blushed at the thought of someone seeing them doing whatever Sebastian had planned.

"Don't worry bocchan," Sebastian whispered into Ciel's neck before rubbing his erection across Ciel's ass.

"Wha-What are you doing..?" Ciel tensed up, frightened at what was about to happen.

"Oh nothing," the elder man began to lick and nibble at Ciel's neck occasionally thrusting himself into Ciel's ass, his mind becoming foggy with lust. "Ciel, your bottom is so soft and round,"

"Shut up!" Ciel countered closing his eyes trying to fight his hard on that was being rubbed into the bed.

After more kissing and nipping, Sebastians thrusting became harder and more rushed, this gave Ciel an opportunity to flip over only to have Sebastian thrust into his own erection. Ciel couldn't control himself any longer, he pulled the man down into a sloppy, lustful kiss, shoving his tongue down the mans throat, while grabbing a handful of Sebastians ass and pushing his pelvis into his. He wrapped his legs around the elder mans waist and began thrusting upwards to create friction. Wanting to see more of Sebastian's milky skin, he unzipped the top half of his jumpsuit and began licking and kissing all over the smooth chest.

"Well someone's excited, Sebastian remarked, surprised at Ciel's actions. Ciel did not grant him a response for he was too engulfed in what he was doing. Without warning Ciel reached into Sebastian's jumpsuit and began pumping away causing Sebastian to moan unexpectedly. Ciel grinned knowing that Sebastian was upset at his loss of composure.

"Now, now, Ciel, I can't let you continue with this," Sebastian kissed the boy passionately, distracting him from his ministrations on the man before removing himself from atop Ciel.

"Huh.." Ciel huffed out of breath.

"I'll see you later then," and with that Sebastian left leaving Ciel flushed and painfully aroused. Ciel didn't move for a few moments not really knowing what to do. Finally he decided he better finish himself off, before someone saw him in this state. He began pumping away ferociously, wanting to cum more than he had ever wanted to in his life. He was so painfully aroused he began moaning Sebastian's name softly, closing his eyes and laying back, imagining the man doing it instead of himself. Just as Ciel was about to cum he sensed someone in the room and rose up slightly to see who it was and to his dismay it was Claude.

"And what do we have here?" Claude smiled widely staring straight down at Ciel's throbbing member. Ciel was too flustered and out of breath to respond, so he simply just stared. Without warning Claude ran over to Ciel and kissed him roughly, snaking his tongue inside the younger boys mouth, then he grabbed hold of Ciels cock and began jacking him off. Ciel's breath hitched in his throat, it was the same feeling as when Sebastian had done it, except something was slightly different, something felt wrong, but he didn't care he was in too much pleasure. He made out with Claude until he reached his climax and shot his seed all over Claude and himself. They were both panting heavily at this point and Claudes boner was now very prominent.

"Well it seems now I have to go take care of my little problem," and just like that he was gone leaving Ciel sticky and confused...again.

The next day Ciel headed down to the laundry room to wash his clothes and found Sebastian in there too.

"Hey.." Ciel never looked at the man, but figured it would be polite to speak. Sebastian didn't respond. Ciel frowned slightly then began to was his clothes. He sat on a table waiting for the washer to finish, but then he suddenly noticed that Sebastian had disappeared. Ciel was about to hop down until a pair of arms snaked around his waist.

"S-sebastian?" Ciel stuttered hoping that's who it was.

"Yes, bocchan?" Ciel sighed in relief and leaned back into the man.

"Bocchan..?

"I meant Ciel," Sebastian trailed off, scolding himself for calling the boy that name.

"Okay.. anyway-," but Ciel was cut off by Sebastian tilting his head back and kissing him tenderly. The made Ciel blush a deep scarlet and turn to face the man. Sebastian was now in between Ciels legs and leaned down to kiss the boy once more. Sebastian pushed the boy back on the table and hopped on top, straddling him. He undid Ciels jumpsuit and ran his hands faintly down Ciels body, sending shivers down the boys spine. Sebastian leaned down and kissed Ciel again, this time more passionately leaving Ciel in a daze. There erections where now in close proximity and their breathing more rugged and their lust began to take over. Sebastian ran his hands over every part of Ciels body, slowly making his way to the boy's needy member. He reached into Ciels jumpsuit and toyed with tip of his dick, making small circles which produced small whimpers that nearly sent Sebastian over the edge, but he knew better. After a few a more moments Sebastian stopped, and removed himself from the small boy.

"Huh...again.." Ciel sighed, confused and a little sad.

"I have to go," and once again Sebastian left Ciel like he had before, except Ciel was smart this time and just left his boner go away by itself.

This continued for the next week and a half Sebastian would corner Ciel and begin to pleasure him only to stop and leave in the middle until finally Ciel had had enough of his nonsense. Sebastian had been fake sleeping beside Ciel for a few hours when suddenly Ciel rolled on top of the raven-haired man and straddled him.

"I don't know what you think you're doing, but it's not happening tonight!" Ciel croaked his voice a bit scratchy. Ciel retrieved a couple of towels from the floor and proceeded to tie Sebastian's arms and legs together. Sebastian didn't utter a word just simply smiled up at the boy. Ciel started by kissing the pale man slowly, not using his tongue, just quick reserved pecks. He then moved down to his neck and began leaving bite marks all over, claiming the man as his. He licked his way down to Sebastians all ready rock hard cock and began to lick along the length of it and then suck deeply on the tip. Ciel pulled away and began to toy with Sebastians balls and run his fingers ever so lightly up and down Sebastians length. The raven-haired man began to shake from anticipation. Ciel crawled back up and kissed Sebastian once more before slapping him satisfyingly across the face. Sebastian stared wide eyed up at the boy.

"What was that for?" Sebastian finally asked.

"For teasing me!" but before Sebastian could respond Ciel sat down penetrating himself on Sebastians dick.

"Nya!" Sebastian cried out without being able to stop himself.

"Yes, I like the sound of that, moan for me!" Ciel demanded, his eyes clouded with lust. He began to ride Sebastian fast and hard, moaning out as he hit his sweet spot every time. Ciel stopped for a moment to untie Sebastians hands to allow him to assist him. The man placed one of his hands on the boys waist and lifted him up and down while thrusting his member into the boy in synchronicity and his other hand pumped away at Ciel's cock that spewed pre cum.

"Mm..Sebas..tian..I'm going to-" and with that they boy came, hard, at the same time, Ciel shooting his seed all over the both of them and Sebastian shooting his inside the boy. Ciel fell into Sebastians chest, both of them panting heavily.

"See...this..is what you get...for not finishing...those other times..." Ciel managed to get out still out of breath.

"I know, and it's exactly how I planned it, congratulations Ciel, the ritual has been completed,"


End file.
